The Girl Next Door
by Babie.13
Summary: Bella moves to Forks. Her Neighboors are the Cullen's. The Hales live across the street, Will Sparks fly between Eddie and Bells ? Read and find out ! Read and Review please ! Not a short story.
1. Forks ?

I DONT OWN ANYTHING !

"You have just landed in Port Angeles, thank you for flying with West Jet," the loud monotone womans voice called through the intercom. I guess thats what you get for working here, and having it say it so much, must get boring after awhile.

I have been on this stupid, loud, annoying plane for god knows how long, i stopped counting after the what? like first two hours. I boarded this plane in Pheonix, Arizona where i used to live up until about now, and the plane ride stops at Port Angeles, Washington.

I left everything. My poor excuse for a life. My mother Renee Elizabeth Dwyer, formally known as Renee Elizabeth Swan. My abusive step father, who i hate with a passion, Phillip James Dwyer. He beat me, but not that much, like he'd hit me the odd time, so i have no emotional tramah, and it was only when he drank, so i didn't stay at home alot, i stayed at my beloved library and read the classic books like; Pride and Predijuce, Romeo and Juillet, and Wuthering Heights.

My mother and I had a fight about me changing my name to Dwyer so that we could be in her words, 'one great big, happy family.' ahha psht, as if we could even be something close to that. She obviously doesn't realize that me and Phil HATE each other, it's probably because she is so consumed with her feelings she just doesn't give to shits about me.

I am going to live with my father who i haven't seen in years, Charles Jonathon Swan. I am happy to go see him, i am completely sick of my mother, we don't get along, but my dad doesn't hover over me, and he gives me all the space i need.

I never had many friends, and i'm not expecting to make any, i don't dress acording to style, and i don't take bull shit. I've only had one boyfriend and it was forced, stupid mother, anyways I didn't like him so when i saw him kiss another girl, i threw my water on him and told him he's a freak :) how wonderful eh? Well his name is Jacob Black and i'm for sure happy i don't have to see him again. thank freaken god !

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 16 years old and I'm in grade 11. I have brown hair with a couple of black streaks in it, to add some FLAVOR ! whoa. I am about five feet six inches, and i have plain brown eyes. I don't dress like everyone else. but sometimes i do. I HATE snobby people that think there better than everyone else because of how they dress, look, and how big there boobs are, i've got one word for you .. EASY !

D D I I N N G G ! !

The ding from the seatbelt sign brought me out of my thoughts.

I got up and took my purse with me which had my iPod and Cell Phone and my book Wuthering Heights.

As i walked outside of the plane into there airport where you can meet people to pick you up or whatever the hell you would like to call it, i spotted Charlie, ohh and the best part about it is, he is STILL in his chief of police outfit.

"Hey Dad!" I said happily as i threw my arms around him and gripped him in a tight hug.

"Hey yeah Bells, I've missed you," he said hugging me back, normally Charlie isn't such a emotional person, so this really means alot.

After our trip to get our luggage we sat in the car.

it wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a comfortable silence, which was nice.

As we pulled up to our house, i saw my old house, beautiful and white, but right next door there was a nice sized house next door a little bigger than mine, it was nice and had a yellow porche 911 in it and a nice silver volvo .. stupid shiny volvo owners.

in mine i noticed that there was a beautiful black mercedes in the drive way.

"Dad, who's beautiful mercedes is that?"

a big smile appeared on his face.

"Its for you Bells."

"Oh My Gawd ! thank you thank you thank you !"

I rushed right out there and hugged the roof of it, if you were just a simple by stander. you would deffinatly think I'm crazy. I guess i was so happy because Renee and Phil gave me unlimited credit cards, which i still have, so i can go buy new clothes or whatever whenever i want, but they never took the time out and bought something i would like, it means alot coming from the heart.

"Well Bells, i invited the next door neighboors over for dinner tomorrow night, which is Sunday so you have tomorrow off and then school on Monday."

"Okay dad, and would you like me to cook dinners? because i absolutely love cooking."

"That'd be great Bells."

After talking about nothing in particular, basically getting to know each other, i went up to my room and unpacked all my things.

After unpacking i decided to have a shower, which i was in for half an hour, and now my hair smells like my favourite Strawberry shampoo.

As soon as i made my way to my bed, i was sleeping before my head hit the pillow.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- Tell me how you liked it.

Please Review !

Means alot.

and helps review quicker.

-- Babiee. 


	2. Getting Ready

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_* SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE EVER! MY COMPUTER BROKE SHORTLY AFTER I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO IM USING MY GRANDMAS, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I'M ALSO ADDING IN THAT BELLAS MOM USED TO BEAT HER. SO YEAHH. OKAAY ENJOY ____ *_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it was noon. I sure do like my sleep.

I decided I need to get up because the next door neighbors were coming over for dinner tonight.

I went to my closet and got a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a blue tank top to wear once I get out of the shower. I turned the water up so that it was wonderfully hot and jumped in. I spent probably forty five minutes in there letting the water relax my body.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair.

I made my way downstairs to the empty kitchen to find a note from Charlie on the table.

_Bells,_

_I will be home from work at 5:30 and our_

_Neighbors should be over around six._

_Be home soon,_

_Dad._

I decided that our kitchen and living room should be spotless before dinner tonight.

By the time I was done cleaning both the living room and the kitchen it was one 1:30 pm. So I made the dessert first.

It was either a cake or a pie. Hmm, cakes are always nicer.

I got out all the ingredients to make a German Chocolate Cake.

It took an hour to do that. I then started on dinner. I made lasagna.

Charlie got home at 5:30 like he said. Everything was ready by then except for the lasagna. So I got went upstairs to get ready.

I put on a blue blouse with black skinny jeans. Oh how I love black!

I went to the bathroom and put black eye liner and mascara on.

I walked slowly down the staircase, because I'm known for being very clumsy.

I set the table but wasn't sure about how many places to set it for.

"Dad?" I yelled.

"Yeah Bells?" he called from the couch in the living room.

"How many places am I setting the table for?"

"Well there are you, me and the Cullen's are a family of five, so seven"

"Thanks dad"

Everything was ready by six.

When the door bell rang Charlie yelled for my to get it.

When I answered, I was greeted by the most beautiful people I have people I have ever seen. They could be super models.

* * *

**SORRY ITS SHORT, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT QUICKLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON.**

**REVIEW PLEASE !!**

**- BABIE.13**


	3. Dinner , Best Friends ?

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_* FUCK, I MENT TO WRITE THAT PHIL USED TO BEAT BELLA, BUT I ACCIDENTLY WROTE HER MOM DID, WHOOPS. WELL, ON WITH THE STORY, by the way , Bella is like 17 instead of 16, *_

* * *

I answered the door to see a family of five staring my in the face.

The oldest man and woman looked way to young to have three teenage children of there own. They looked about in there late twenties. The woman had light brown hair that framed her heart shaped face and hung to her shoulders. She had a pale complexion and light green eyes. She looked to be about five foot eight. The man had short dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes and a pale complexion.

There was a short teenage girl who looked to be about my age. She had short spiky black hair that went an inch past her chin. She stood at about five feet one inch, she reminds me of Tinkerbelle. She has medium green eyes.

A big man who could pass as a professional body builder stood in the back. He looked about eighteen or so. He had short dark curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like he was six foot three inches.

Last by defiantly not east my eyes rested on my own person god, it was like Adonis himself stepped off the runway and on to my door step, only if Adonis was a sexy **emo** that is. He had shaggy bronze colored hair sort of covered his one eye, but you could still make out his magnificent jade green eyes. He looked like he was six foot one. He had a black tight fitting shirt that accented all his muscles and a red, black and blue stripped tie on. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Dude, we have like the same style.

They all had really pale complexions, well at least I'm not the only one.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be the Cullen's" I stepped aside to let them all file in.

Charlie got up from the living room and came to us.

"Esme. Carlisle! So glad you guys could make it"

"Yes, so are we' we all made our way to the living room.

Charlie, Esme and Carlisle sat on the big couch. The two boys sat on the loveseat and me and the girl sat on the other one.

"So Bella!! I'm Alice, and were going to be best friends! Edward is the red head over there and Emmett is the big guy" Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"so dear, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Esme asked me as if she actually cared.

"Well, I like to read and I really like playing the guitar…" I left out that I like to sing because I'm like really horrible at it.

"oh, that's nice"

**** D D I I N N G G ****

"oh, Dinners ready!"

Everyone went into the dinning room and I brought all the food to the table.

We were having Lasagna, and Caesar salad.

As we ate dinner, we all talked about random things.

I learned new things about everyone.

Edward also likes to play guitar.

Edward and Alice were in grade eleven like me.

Emmett was in grade twelve.

Emmett, Edward and Alice were all adopted, so I guess I was right about Esme and Carlisle being to young to be parents of teenagers.

It was time for the Cullen's to leave.

"OH MY GOSH! Tomorrows Monday. Bella want to ride together to school tomorrow? Just us? And I could show you around tomorrow and everything. 'Cause you know that's what Best Friends do and all…" Alice was practically jumping again. Damn, remind me **NEVER** to give her caffeine

"Sure, meet me at my car say 8:30?"

'Okay!!"

.

When they left Esme and Alice hugged me and told me I could come over anytime.

I went to clean up the kitchen and that took about an hour with doing all the dishes and everything.

By the end of it I was so tired.

"Night dad, See you tomorrow morning" I said as I went to give him a hug.

"No, I'll see you when I get home from work at five thirty, I leave at six every morning"

"Oh okay."

"Night Bells"

"Night"

I walked the stairs slowly so I wouldn't trip and fall.

I was going to have a shower, but I would probably start to fall asleep and slip and break my leg. Man , that'd be embarrassing.

So I changed into a blood red camisole top and short shorts.

I went to the bathroom and whipped my face clean of make-up and brushed my teeth.

I set my alarm for six.

And collapsed onto my bed and thought about lyrics for the ending of my song.

* * *

**- hoped you liked it.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**- BABIE.13**


End file.
